The Start Of The Titans
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: AU - 4 boys and 4 girls. They all go to the same school and they're all heroes too. So what happens when they become friends? The start of the Titans. RobStar, BBRae, CyBee, KFJ. DISCONTINUED. OLD NOOB FIC. READ AT OWN RISK.
1. Prologue

**The Start of The Titans**

Dedication: I'm dedicating this to all my friends on F. So everyone clap for my friends: Kori Garcia, Leah Burns, Jaden Ashton and my lyric-helper Song. You are all great! (Kori, Jaden and Song write great stories! Their pen names are: StarfireGrayson.KETS, JadeAshes and StoriesThatNeverWere. Sadly Leah doesn't write stories but she's a great friend!)

Author's note:Hey ya'll this is my first ever AU fic. I really thought about giving all of you a shock so here it is! This is not your average AU so prepare yourselves and leave a review or two would ya?

**Summary: **4 boys and 4 girls. They all go to the same school and they're all heroes too. But they despise one another. So what happens when they all get to know each other better? The start of the Titans and the start of a friendship.

IMPORTANT: Korina is Starfire and Karina is Blackfire got it? And the Andersons were really rich and talked differently

**Prologue**

**'Every story has some kind of tragedy in it'-Me.**

In the middle of Christmas night, a villain sneaked past the security of the Anderson family's home. His mission was clear. Kill all members of the family. Leave none alive. His weapon was a gun equipped with a silencer. The plan was simple. Get in, shoot each family member in the heart and leave them for the dead. He smiled evilly. It was perfect. Nothing would stop him. That is nothing except a certain 12 year old Korina Anderson.

Inside Korina Anderson was with her older siblings: Karina and Ryan Anderson. They were sitting in the living room around the warm fire. Christmas decorations were hung up and (opened) presents were under the tree. Cookie crumbs, empty glasses (previously filled with milk) and torn wrappings surrounded the children.

"Will you please let me see it Karina?" she begged her sister "Please?"

Karina laughed at her sisters antics "Ok Little Flame," (Little Flame was her nick name because of her fiery red hair and the fact that she was not afraid of fire).

"Hey! Only **I** can call her Little Flame! Right Korina?" protested Ryan looking beseechingly at his younger sister.

Korina laughed "Anyone can call me that,"

"Hmph! And I thought I was your favourite sibling!" said Ryan with a fake hurt look.

"You both are!" said Korina hugging them tightly "Now can I **please** see it Karina?"

"Ok, ok," said Karina and pulled out the family necklace. It had a thick gold chain and was decorated with a ruby in the shape of a flame.

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Korina as she held it in her hands "When am I gonna have it again?"

Ryan laughed "Calm down Little Flame you'll have it in a few years!"

"But you **can** wear it today," said Karina as she fastened the necklace around her sister's neck.

Karina gasped and looked up at her sister "Really?"

"Really," nodded Karina as she hugged her sister. Suddenly a shrill scream cut through the silence.

"Mother!" shouted Korina and ran to the noise.

"Korina wait!" called Ryan and Karina as they ran after her. Korina didn't listen to their cries and ran until she reached her parents room. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks. Her mother was on the floor and a man with a gun stood over her.

"I am terribly sorry for this Mrs. Anderson," he said and fired the gun. Kori saw something jump in front of her mother and take the bullet. With a gasp she realized it was her father. The bullet had gone through his head and hadn't come out. Korina was about to scream when a hand clamped shut over her mouth she turned to see Karina looking horrified and Ryan silently motioning her to be quiet. They all hid behind the couch except for Karina who was about to when they heard their mother give another scream "Plea-" she was cut short when the villain shot her right in the heart. Karina could not help it. She screamed. The man turned and shot her aswell. Then he caught sight of Ryan and Korina. He pointed the gun at Korina. "Bye-bye little pixie," he said about to shoot her but Ryan shouted "No!" and stood in front of her. He was dead in 10 seconds. Then the villain turned to Korina "Nighty night." he shot her and then ran off. However he didn't know that the family necklace Korina wore had deflected the bullet and she had only fallen in shock. He didn't know that Korina still lived. Well part of her anyway.

Korina may have lived but her spirit was broken. On Christmas night Korina Anderson died along with the rest of her family. And Kori Anders was born.

**Profiles for the future:**

The Boys:

Richard Grayson (Robin): Richard is very popular but he's really an OK guy. It's just that no one's ever looked that deep before. He lives with his adoptive father Bruce Wayne (a.k.a Batman) and his butler Alfred in a big mansion. He also has a night-time identity as Robin the boy wonder. He usually spends time alone.

Victor Stone (Cyborg): Captain of the football team and Kori's adoptive older brother Victor Stone is a fun loving guy. He and his adopted sister Kori live with Mr and Mrs.Stone in a house across their two shops: Gem Stones and Stone Electronics. He's very over-protective when it comes to his little sister and will hurt anyone who hurts her. He hangs with his best friends Gar and Wally. When he gets the chance he stops muggers as Cyborg. At school he wears a holo-ring. He also has a crush on Karen Beecher.

Garfield Logan (Beastboy): Garfield's is a very bad prankster in a good way. He lives with his parents Mr and Mrs Logan, the local vets, in a snug apartment. He doesn't get involved in anything apart from video games and that includes crime fighting. Though when in a bad mood he's known to patrol the streets as Beastboy. He spends time with his best friends Victor and Wally. He also has an older brother Garth who he hates (and currently lives somewhere else). He spends time with Raven Roth and has a crush on her.

Wally West (Kid Flash): Wally is a flirt a BIG flirt. Show him any pretty girl and he runs to them. But even though he does flirt the girls don't really take him seriously and he hasn't had a girlfriend either. He lives with his uncle (The flash) in an apartment and helps him out when ever crime pays a visit to the neighbourhood (as Kid Flash). He's also captain of the track team and spends time with Victor Stone and Garfield Logan. One of his best friends is Jenny Spells but he also has a crush on her.

The Girls:

Kori Anderson/Stone (Starfire): Kori is a keep-to-yourself type. She acts like a tough girl but actually she's very kind (to people who deserve it).She is the child of the deceased Myan and Lua Anderson. She got the ability to shoot fireballs and super strength in an accident when she was 12 (She's from Earth in this fic). She usually spends her spare time sorting out crime with her powers as Nightblaze.

Karen Beecher (Bumblebee): Karen (or Bee to everyone else) is a bossy, in-your-face, feminist. She cares a lot about her family (such as her little brother Matt) and is admittedly a bit over-protective. She lives with her father Charlie Beecher (who is a worker in Stone Electronics) and her little brother Matt in a house on the 'bad side' of Gotham. She usually stops a mugger or two on her way home with her (very handy) 'stingers' as the heroine Bumblebee. She is also Victor Stone's friend and admittedly has a crush on him.

Raven Roth (Raven): Raven is a quiet, sarcastic and quite creepy dark girl. But she is NOT a Goth. She doesn't like spending time with anyone so people tend to avoid her. She lives with her mother Arella in a small flat. She stops a robbery or too as the sorceress Midnight. She is very good friends with Garfield Logan.(

Jenny Spell (Jinx): Jenny or Jinx to her friends is the girly Goth of the school, with her strange wardrobe of pink and black it's the only thing you could think of to describe her. She's dark and quiet but loves shopping, make-up and flowers. Jinx got her nick name by the legendary 'bad luck' that happened to her enemies. She sometimes cleans up the streets as Hex. She lives with her Grandparents Mildred and Mo in an apartment. Wally West is her best friend (and crush).


	2. An annoyed Robin

**Chapter one: An annoyed Robin.**

'**Opposites attract' Kori Garcia (And you did say that Kori! It's in you're profile!)**

"Hey little sis come on let's go!" shouted Victor Stone from the garage. Kori smiled at her 'brother' Victor's eagerness and grabbed her bag and checked herself in the mirror. She wore a red top with a picture of a flame on it saying: 'Stay away unless you want to get burned', jeans and her lucky trainers which also had flames on it (what can I say; she liked fire). Her red hair (which any idiot could see was natural) was tied in a pony tail and she wore her signature jewellery: a necklace with a gold chain and a ruby in the shape of fire and a bracelet with small beads in the shape of flames. Yep she looked perfect, it wasn't flashy but it wasn't normal either it was just….her. It was her first day in Gotham City High and she was looking forward to spend time with her brother. Well adoptive brother but she still loved him like a real one. So with those thoughts running through her head she quickly ran down the stairs.

"Have a good day Kori!" said her 'mother' Elaine Stone as she ran by the kitchen.

"Thanks I will!" answered Kori as she headed to the garage. Elaine had accepted her onto the family easily and treated her like she would treat her own daughter.

When Kori entered the garage her 'father' Silas Stone wolf-whistled.

"Kori-girl you're going to make the boys eyes pop out of their heads!" he said quite seriously. Kori laughed at her nick name and shook her head "Stop joking Old Timer," using the nick name she had given him and giving him a hug. She and Silas had connected instantly when he learned about her love for science. Even though he was a scientist, whenever he was around her he would be a joking, over-protective dad.

"Makes it easier for me then!" said Silas "I don't want any boys hanging around my Kori-girl."

"Hey stop hogging my sister!" demanded Victor as he climbed into his car.

"Ok, ok can't a dad care about his youngest daughter?"

"I'm your **only** daughter!" laughed Kori as she hopped into the car.

"Have a good day!" said Silas as they drove to school.

Victor was showing Kori the way to the office and talking about the school at the same time.

"You're going to love it here Kor! But stay away from the preps they're all a bunch of bitches and bastards!" exclaimed Victor.

"Vic! Language!" scolded Kori.

"Man Kor you're worse than mom!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Ah-hem!"

The two siblings jumped at the voice and looked up. In front of them was the receptionist her arms crossed.

"I take it this is the sister you go on and on about Mr. Stone?" she asked amused.

"Heh yeah. This is Kori we just came to get her schedule and stuff," explained Victor.

"Well take them now," said the receptionist and she shoved some paper into Victor's hands. Victor opened his mouth to say something when she said "And you are sharing every period with her except the first. Goodbye Mr. Stone." And with that she pushed Victor and Kori out of the office.

"That was……weird," said Kori. Victor shook his head "Nah that wasn't weird that….was just plain freaky!"

"Whatever just show me to my first class Dr. Vic," teased Kori.

"Whatever you say Little Lady!" said Victor with a bow and took her hand to lead her to class.

**English class……….**

Richard Grayson was fed-up. He wasn't fed-up of his English lesson like everyone else. No he was fed-up of the HUNDREDS OF GIRLS WHO WON'T LEAVE HIM ALONE! Every single minute they were either batting their eye lashes or giggling and pointing at him! He was sure he was going to kill someone in a minute. Then the door opened. Richard turned his head briefly and saw the school jock Victor Stone. The teacher looked surprised "Mr. Stone I don't have you now!"

Victor looked a bit embarrassed "Er yeah I just came here to drop of my little sis,"

Richard was about to look away when a red-haired angel came into the classroom. Richard stared at her suddenly he (who was wearing a black top and roughed-up jeans) felt unworthy to be in the same room as her.

"I just wanted to drop her off," explained Victor and after sending a glare to the male population of the class he went away.

"So…….Miss. Stone why don't you tell us about yourself?" asked the teacher a bit fazed.

"Well my names Kori Stone, and my over-protective brother is Vic and he'll basically maul any boy who hits on me." She said eyeing a few boys who were drooling "And I definitely **don't** like boys who hit on me either so back off. I like fire because it's compatible to me: touch it and you get burned. And yes I am my brother's sister," she smirked and sat down on a vacant seat.

"Well that was interesting…….." muttered the teacher as she turned back to the class "Now as I was saying-."

Richard however was too busy staring at the new girl to hear or even understand what she said next.

**Skip to lunch………**

Victor Stone was sitting at his usual table with his 5 usual friends. Garfield Logan: a boy with olive skin, green eyes and blonde hair with green highlights. Wally West: a boy with tanned skin, baby blue eyes and red hair. Raven Roth: a girl with almost grey skin, violet eyes and black hair. Jenny Spells: a girl with pale skin, pink eyes and pink hair. And Karen Beecher: a girl with black skin, brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Karen is also his crush but no one knows……except Kori. Speaking of Kori he saw her right now looking for a place to sit.

"hey Kori!" he called waving his arms "Over here!"

His sister looked up, smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey big brother," she said as she sat down.

"Dude **she's** your sister!" exclaimed Garfield gaping at the two of them.

"Yeah," said Kori raising an eyebrow "And you lot are….?"

"Garfield Logan 'class clown', my friends call me Gar,"

"Wallace West 'fastest boy in school' everyone calls me Wally,"

"Jenny Spells resident 'girly goth', call me Jinx."

Raven looked up from her book "Raven Roth," she stated before going back to it again.

"And I'm Karen Beecher or Bee," finished Karen.

Kori suddenly had a grin on her features "Oh so **you're** the girl he talks about!"

"He talks about me?" asked Karen looking over at the red Victor.

"Don't worry it's all good, some of it-" before she could continue Victor put a hand over her face "**So Kori **how was English?" he asked changing the subject.

"Horrible, the boys were drooling over me and the girls were glaring at me." Stated Kori, she paused "Although there was this one boy who was nice to me. Didn't drool, didn't hit on me, or whistle, he helped me out on a question and he was pretty cute too……."

"Well he sounds nice to me," commented Victor. Everyone made sounds of agreement.

"So who was he?" asked Karen.

"I think his name was Richard Grayson" said Kori.

"Oh him well he's cool but did you see if the food was edible today?" asked Karen.

Kori turned green "It MOVED when a boy poked it," and the two began a discussion about the Cafeteria's disgusting food.

**That night...**

Robin the Boy Wonder was out on patrol. Swinging across the roof tops with his grappling hook. But you would think he wasn't very happy about it according to the curses he was muttering under his breath.

"Stupid Bruce thinks he can boss me around just because I'm his adopted son! Annoying, lazy bas-"he stopped suddenly as he slammed into a wall.

"Ouch." He said as he pried himself off it. "That's going to hurt in the morning,"

"Are you ok?"

Robin immediately whirled around at the sound of the voice, already in a fighting position.

"Relax, I'm not looking for a fight," and the owner of the voice came out of the shadows. It was a girl, but there was something different about her Robin realised. He quickly studied her with his trained detective eye and found she was quite……pretty. She had tanned skin and red fiery hair, she wore a black costume; black trousers, a black mini-skirt, a black top and black gloves too so her whole body (except her face) was covered. Now looking at her face Robin's eyes widened as he noticed why she was different. She wore a mask which was disturbingly similar to his own.

Noticing his stare the girl raised an eye brow "What? Haven't you seen a mask before?"

Robin momentarily flustered tried to clear his head "Who are you?" he finally spluttered out.

"Nightblaze," said the girl.

"Night what?"

"Night**blaze,** you know blaze as in fire?" she said and a spark of flame was suddenly alight in her hand.

"Oh," said Robin slightly shocked.

Nightblaze closed her hand "So where's Batman?" she asked as she leaned against the wall and looked around the empty street "Aren't you supposed to be partners?"

"He's not here," replied Robin shortly although his own mind had been asking him the same thing.

"I can see that," said Nightblaze "I'm asking why you're out on patrol by yourself,"

"And I'm saying he's not here," replied Robin in an annoyed tone.

"Oh," said Nightblaze, then she seemed to realize something "**Oh!**Now I understand,"

"Understand what?" snapped Robin. This girl was annoying him; she just waltzes in and expects him to trust her? Hah!

"Don't get mad at me because you've been assigned to patrol," she snapped back.

"More like left to do it instead of assigned," he muttered.

"That's the problem with partnerships. Thugs get more respect than you sideki-sorry **partners **do," said Nightblaze.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, no matter how much you grow or how many crooks you take down; you'll always be Batman's sidekick. You'll always be in the Bat's shadow,"

"I'm not in his shadow!" said Robin indignantly.

"Say what you like, it is the truth. Unless you and Batman go separate ways (which I doubt) you'll always be remembered as the sidekick,"

"How do I know you aren't some kind of villain?!"

"You don't." she said shortly then she shot out a black grappling hook and with a "See ya!" she was out of sight.

Robin looked at the town clock "Patrol can wait," he muttered "I have some investigating to do," and he headed towards the bat cave.

Ok I know it didn't have much high school life but there will be plenty in the next chapter! I promise!


	3. Crushed

**Chapter 3: Crushed.**

**'The greatest enemy to teens are hormones'-My mom.**

**The Batcave...**

Robin was hitting his head against the wall after seeing the computer results for his search on Nightblaze.

"I can't-BANG-believe-BANG-I can't-BANG-find-BANG-anything-BANG-on her!"

"Are you going to keep banging your head on the wall or are you going to tell me what happened?" asked an amused voice from the shadows. Robin turned his head to see Bruce Wayne (I already told you who he is!) in his Batman suit with the cowl and mask off.

"I don't want to talk about it." he muttered and went back to hitting his head.

"You know you're only going to lose brain cells that way,"

"I-BANG-don't-BANG-care!"

"What about impressing the new girl?"

Robin froze and turned around sharply "What the heck are you talking about?!"

"According to the fact that you stared at her the whole English class I'd say you have a crush on her."

"Your old age is getting to you." said Robin shortly before stomping out of the cave not wanting to listen to him anymore. He did however hear him shout "You didn't deny it!" Robin realised he was right. He **hadn't** denied it. He groaned and removed his costume becoming Richard Grayson again. Why oh why did this have to happen to him? Why did he have to have a crush on a stupid girl?_ Kori isn't a stupid girl_ his heart argued_ she's smart and kind and absolutely beautiful..._Snap out of it! he thought and took a long, cold shower.

**The stones house...**

Kori sighed, had it been a good idea to reveal herself? She thought so. But revealing herself to Robin The Boy Wonder of all people?! _Kori Anders you are an idiot. _She sighed again and glanced at her clock _two hours till school, _she shook her head _I need to start sleeping in more often,_ she went into the kitchen hoping for a small breakfast. Instead she saw her brother pigging out on meat while her mother argued that it was bad for his health.

"Mi midla mady," he said his voice muffled by meat (AN: Translated: Hi Little Lady)

Kori laughed "Vic you're going to choke on that meat!"

"That's what I've been telling him!" exclaimed Elaine "But does he listen to me? Noooooooo."

Kori laughed again "You really should listen to Mom Vic,"

Victor swallowed the meat in one loud gulp and shook his head. "No way Kor I **need** this meat! How else am I gonna build any muscles?" he asked lifting his shirt to show his 'abs'.

Kori poked them and the 'abs' wiggled. "1) You can exercise and 2) That ain't muscle, that's fat from eating too much meat!"

"Hey! I resent that!" exclaimed Victor putting his shirt down and eating more meat.

"Idiot," laughed Kori as she opened the fridge and grabbed some salami and bread "Has anyone seen the mustard?" (AN: I could never replace how much she liked mustard!)

"NO! DON'T GIVE HER THE MUSTARD!" yelled Victor "She finished the whole bottle last time!"

"I like mustard, you like meat. Get over it." Said Kori opening a cabinet.

Victor opened his mouth to say something, then sighed in defeat and went back to eating his meat while muttering something about his sister being 'too smart for her own good'.

"I'll see you later," called Kori as she headed out of the room with her sandwich.

"Bye," said Elaine as she went back to arguing with Victor.

Kori was going to her room. She loved her room. It was like her sanctuary. Everything in it was special. Even the door, which had a double lock for privacy and said: 'Kori's Room' in golden letters. It wasn't real gold, just some gold coloured paper but she loved it none the less. Her actual room was a bit more complex. It was painted according to the four elements. On the side where she kept her plants (and where the door was located) the wall was painted brown for Earth. On the side where she kept her school stuff (her desk, work books and CD's) the wall was painted blue for water. On the side where she kept most her stuff (her lab top, T.V and phone) the wall was painted red for fire. On the side where she relaxed (her bed, books, CD player and scented candles were on that side) the wall was painted a light turquoise for air.

She didn't have any posters like normal teenage girls. Instead she had pictures of her new family and friends. She thought it was silly to crush on people she didn't even know. Kori also had a jewellery box on the red side of her room which contained the necklace (which is the family necklace if you haven't already guessed) and bracelet (which her new family got for her) she always wore.

Kori smiled and wolfed down the remains of her sandwich before going over to her lab top. She planned on hacking into the Gotham PD's mainframe. In other words she was going to find out which criminals were loose, which were not and get a basic idea of what powers/abilities they had. Being a super heroine was fun but there was work to do too.

**Meanwhile...**

Jenny Spells walked along the streets. She had told her grandparents that she had gone to school early but she had really just wanted to do a quick patrol. She entered an alley and when she was sure no one was looking she let a pink glow cover her body. When it was gone she looked transformed. Her hair was in two horn-like pig tails and her skin was visibly paler. She wore a pinkish-purple dress and tights (her normal costume).

Suddenly she heard an alarm. The Gotham city local banks alarm to be exact. She smirked.

"And people say **I'm **impatient." with that she headed towards the direction.

**At the exact same time...**

Wally West was walking down the streets whistling a tune. He had just come out for an early morning walk. He shuddered **anything **was better than hearing his uncle Barry go and **on** about some TV reporter he'd met. What was her name, Linda? He liked hearing his uncle talk about the JL (especially the newest rumours about Batman and Wonder Woman) but sometimes his uncle went a **bit **off track. Ok a **lot **of track. Suddenly he heard an alarm go off. It was coming from Gotham's local bank. _Well I better check it out._ He thought and with a spin he was dressed in his Kid Flash uniform ready to go bust some villains and then head to school.

Oh how wrong he was...

**Back at the stones house...**

Kori had walked out of her room for a moment to get a glass of water. Hacking into the Gotham PD mainframe and then trying (the main word **trying**) to memorise the profiles of hundreds of criminals was tiring work.

While she was gone however Victor chose it to be the exact moment to check up on his little sister. He knocked on her door but receiving no answer he decided to chance opening it. _I shouldn't be doing this. _part of him thought but he was curious so he opened the door. He gulped knowing that Kori would **murder **him if she found her in his room. Then finding some courage he entered...

**At The Gotham City Local Bank...**

Hex hurried to the scene of the crime where four robbers were trying to get away before the police (or worse Batman) came. She cornered two of them "You know," she said looking at the banks broken window "breaking mirrors is bad luck." then she threw a hex at them. The floor collapsed under one of them while the other had a street lamp fall on him. Hex smirked "That was **too** easy now..." she turned to take care of the other criminals, only to find them both tied up next to a very smug looking Kid Flash. However when the two saw each other they were not pleased.

"Hey, what are you doing on my turf!?" exclaimed Hex indignantly.

"**Your **turf?!" exclaimed Kid Flash marching up to her.

"Yeah. My. Turf." said Hex poking him in the chest.

"Who died and made you queen?!" said Kid Flash pointing an accusing finger at her. Hex shot him a hex (which he dodged).

"Me." she said getting in a battle position. Kid Flash copied her actions.

**The stones house...**

Kori walked back to her room only to find the door open. Alarmed she looked in to see her brother staring at her laptops screen with wide eyes. He then looked at her questioningly.

Kori could only find one word to describe her situation.

"Damn."

Author's note: HAHA That's right I've left you not only one but **two **cliff-hangers. Go me, go me, and go me! Anyway I know I didn't keep my promise of more high school time but I **had **to write this. Anyway take a vote please.

In the next chapter (after the mini-resolutions) should I:

A-Introduce Kitten?

B-Include lots of fight scenes?

C-Include lots of fluff.

D-Just so something!


	4. Found out

**Chapter 4: Found out.**

**'Teens, you can't live with them and you can't live without them' My uncle John.**

**Gotham local bank...**

"You do realize I'm gonna win don't you?" asked Kid Flash smugly. Instead of responding Hex shot a large hex at him. When the smoke cleared Kid Flash was standing to one side whistling a tune.

"You can't beat something you can't hit," taunted Kid Flash as he appeared next to her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before flashing away "Even someone as pretty as you."

"Why you-!" Hex's face was red (whether from embaressment or anger I don't know). She threw even more hexes at him but he dodged each one. Suddenly he appeared next to her

"Missed me, missed me now you gotta kiss me!" he said stealing another kiss on the cheek before flashing off "See you later Jinxey!".

Hex was speechless with rage "THAT-THAT-URGH!" she shrieked as she stomped off.

(AN: OK, OK I know that was short but I'm trying! Just wait till they're at school)

**The stones house...**

"Damn."

Victor turned to her his expression stern "Mind telling me why you've hact into the Gotham PD's mainframe?"

"Heh well you see..." Kori trailed off unsure how to explain then she sighed "Just watch me for a second."

Victor raised an eye brow but said nothing as he watched his little sister.

Flames appeared around Kori so that every part of her was covered. Then they dissappeared just as quickly leaving her in her costume. Victor gaped in disbelief.

"K-Kori?" he stuttered.

Kori smiled. She loved to see her calm older brother shocked "Actually Vic in costume the name's Nightblaze," she said barely surpressing her laughter.

"Oh...wait you're not a bad guy right!!!!" exclaimed Victor. Kori (now Nightblaze) went up to him. You could see the fire lit in her eyes through her mask.

"1)I'm a girl **NOT **a guy, 2)Do you think even for a second that I would be a villain?! and 3)Does this **look **like a bad guys mask to you?!" she demanded through clenched teeth.

Victor sweat dropped "No! No not at all!"

"Good," said Nightblaze the fire in her eyes going out. There was a smirk on her features "Now dear brother of mine aren't **you **supposed to tell me your secret?"

"Secret? What secret? I don't have no secrets!"

"Well maybe the fact that you knew what the Gotham Pd's mainframe looked like?" teased Nightblaze.

Victor looked at her in shock "I said it once and I'll say it again: **You are too smart for your own good**." he said icily

"Thank you, now are you gonna show me what you look like as Cyborg the teen vigilante or not?" she said smiling at his baffled expression.

"What did you-? When did you-? How did you-?" he sighed "How long have you known?"

"Two years bro," Victor's eyes nearly went out of their sockets

"**TWO YEARS**?!" He exclaimed "How the heck did you-?"

Nightblaze sighed and held up two rings identical to the ones he wore on his hands "You really shouldn't leave spares lying around Vic."

Now Victor was usually a very calm guy, but come on! If you've just discovered your little sisters secret which you had no idea about and then learn she's known your secret for years...well let's just say Victor let out a lot of...colourful curses.

**On the other side of town...**

Karen Beecher was annoyed. OK more than annoyed. She was downright infuriated! Here she was in her superheroine costume as Bumblebee

(a black and yellow stripped unitard) with her stingers at maximum and this one stupid guy just wouldn't give up.

"I knew girls were weak but yeesh this is pitiful." sighed the robber.

"Alright! That is it!" shouted Bumblebee and just as she was about to show no mercy and pummel this villain to kingdome come, a black energy covered the robber sticking him in place.

"What the-" began Bumblebee but was interrupted as a girl came out of the shadows her eyes glowing white. She had violet hair an eyes and wore a black unitard "I thought you could use some help." explained the girl "Beastboy now!"

Suddenly a green ram came hurtling through and head-butted the robber uncouncious. He then turned into a green teenager wearing a black and purple unitard.

"Who are you?" asked Bumlebee shocked.

"I'm Midnight," introduced the girl "He's Beastboy," she said jerking a thumb at the teen.

"You can call me BB!" said Beastboy cheerfully.

"O-K so what are you doing here anyway?" asked Bumblebee

"We're here cause Midnight made me g- OUCH!" Beastboy stopped talking as he recieved a slap from Midnight.

"We're two teens who want to do good." said Midnight.

"Yeah! Listen to Ra-" Beastboy recieved another slap from Midnight.

"I told you not to call me that in public you twit!"

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not some kinda mystic!"

"Moron!"

"Mystic!"

"Idiot!"

"Mystic!"

"Alright thanks for the help," muttered Bumblebee as she quickly slippped away. While Midnight and Beastboy continued exchanging insults.

**Gotham City High**

Kori was multi-tasking. She was walking to her locker, carrying at least 6 books, trying to see past the books and speeding up wothout tripping. However she had never considered the possibility of bumping into someone. That someone being a Richard Grayson.

So all her stuff fell on the floor and she and Richard ended up in a very...uncomfortable position. In other words Richard had fallen on top of Kori. And they fit rather well together.

"S-sorry," stuttered Richard clambering off her (his face resembling a beetroot) and offering her a hand.

"No it was my fault," said Kori her face also red as she took his hand. He helped her up. Kori's face became even redder when she noticed he had not let go of her hand "You're Richard correct?"

Richard noticed he was still holding her hand and quickly let go of it turning redder "Y-yeah," he cleared his throat "You're Kori right?"

Kori smiled "Yeah." she then grimaced as she noticed her books were thrown about. She kneeled down to pick them up.

"Need any help?" asked Richard kneeling down also and passing her a book.

She flashed him another smile "Thanks,"

"No problem." he smiled back and added "Besides it gives me an excuse to get away from my fan club,"

"Must be a pain with them all bugging you." said Kori sympatheticaly, she had seen all the girls crowding round the annoyed Richard.

"You should know from all the guys hitting on you."

"Yeah...when I think about it you're the only one who didn't. Mind telling me why?" she asked.

Richard's face became flushed "Well you see-I just didn't think it was right to hit on you-not that you're not pretty or anything-I mean-well-uh-a boy shouldn't hit on a girl to get her to like him," then he turned red as he understood what that had sounded like "Not that I want you to-I mean-,"

He was suddenly cut off as Kori gave him a kiss on the cheek. He immediatley turned crimson.

"I think you did a lot better than the other boys," she whispered in his ear before walking off.

Richard just stood there his face red and a very goofy, lovestruck grin on his face.

Author's note: Hiya everyone! I hope you liked thid newest chapter! I will still be updating quickly. In other words every 2 or 3 days maybe even one! And I might start a series what do you all think???????????


	5. Anger,Love and overprotective brothers

**Chapter 5: Anger, love and over-protective brothers. **

**'Brothers are always a pain in the neck. Big ones and little ones.' my cousin Olivia. **

**Gotham City High. **

Everyone was in Gym. Kori, Richard, Victor, Karen, Wally, Jenny, Garfield and Raven were together as a group.

"Everyone pay attention!" called the teacher Miss. Pantha (Imagine having Pantha as your P.E teacher!) "You are all divided into groups of 8. I want you all to work together to find a way to get through this obstacle course. Remember, you are trying to work together as a team.The rules are: no arguing, no fighting and **NO** cheating. You have ten minutes to get to know eachother before going through the course. Ready? Begin!"

The 8 teens turned to eachother.

"Well we know eachother pretty well." said Victor.

"Except for me," said Richard. Everyone turned to face him.

"Let's just introduce ourselves and get this over with." said Raven.

"Well I'm Richard Grayson."

"Jenny Spells or Jinx."

"Wallace West call me Wally."

"Garfield Logan."

"Raven Roth."

"Karen Beecher.

"I'm Victor Stone and this is my little sister-," began Victor.

"Kori," finished Richard a bit red "We've met."

Victor raised an eye brow his over-protective-ness was kicking in "And how exactly have you two met?" he demanded. Richard opened his mouth to say something but at that moment miss. Pantha blew the whistle signalling the teams to go through the course. As the teams went up to the course Victor whispered into Kori's ear "I'd better get a good explanation later."

Kori looked at him in exasperation "Fine Mr. over-protective."

"I AM **NOT** OVER-PROTECTIVE!" shouted out Victor causing everyone to stare at him he coughed embarrassed "Let's just go."

**After school-The stones house **

Victor and Kori climbed out of the car and into the garage.

"Kori! I'm sorry already!" called Victor as Kori slammed the garage door in his face. During the school day Victor had kept glaring at Richard and had even 'accidentally' tripped him a few times. Kori had been furious!

"Hey Kori-girl how was-," Silas stopped his greeting as he saw how angry Kori was. She jerked her thumb towards the garage door where Victor was coming in.

"You tell **him** to mind his own business!" she hissed and stomped up the stairs. Leaving a lamented Victor and a confused Silas behind.

Kori practically threw herself on her bed. She was so mad at Victor. The one boy who liked her and who she liked back and Victor was being a jerk to him! It wasn't fair!

A knock was heard on her door. "Victor stay out!" Kori exclaimed. However the door opened to reveal Mrs. Stone instead of Victor.

"Hey mom," said Kori her face softening a bit.

"Hi Kori, do you mind if I come in?"

"I don't mind," said Kori moving over so her adoptive mother could sit next to her. Elaine (Mrs. Stone) sat down and was silent for a minute before asking "So what did my idiot son do now?"

Kori glared at a plant as if blaming it for all her stress "First he was rude to a boy, then he glared at him and then he tripped him at least 4 times!"

"Mmmhmmm do you like this boy?" she asked. Kori immediately blushed.

"Possibly," she murmured.

"So you're mad at Victor judging him before even getting to know him right?"

"Exactly!"

"And maybe you're mad that he's treating you like a little kid?"

"Yeah, I mean I can look after myself, I'm a black belt in 4 martial art forms for goodness sake!" said Kori pointing at four black belts held above her wall.

Elaine smiled "Do you know who you remind me off Kori?"

"Who?" asked Kori mildly interested?

"Me!" laughed Elaine "When I was young I had a big brother just like Victor, he would drive me insane! But do you know what my mother told me?" Kori shook her head. Elaine looked her in the eye "He's doing it because he cares about you." and without another word Elaine walked to the door and before she closed it she added "He loves you Kori. You're his little sister."

**Back downstairs...**

"You did **WHAT**?!" exclaimed Silas after Victor finished his explanation of what happened.

"I know I'm an idiot." sighed Victor "But she's my little sister what could I do?"

Silas's face softened "Maybe she isn't so little anymore."

"What?" asked a confused Victor "But she's only a teen!"

"You're only 2 years older than her," reminded Silas.

"Two years is a long time!" protested Victor.

"Victor, whether you like it or not Kori is growing up. One day she's not going to need us to look after her. She's not that 12 year old girl you met so long ago,"

"B-but who's going to protect her if I'm not there?"

"That young man you met," said Silas as he looked his son in the eye "She seemed to like him,"

"What if he hurts her?!" demanded Victor.

"What if he doesn't?" said Silas and left his son to think.

**Kori's bedroom... **

Another knock sounded on Kori's door.

"Come in," mumbled Kori looking up from her lab top.

"Hey Little Lady," said Victor as he walked in.

"What do you want?" asked Kori her face and eyes for once showing no emotion.

"I want to...apologise."

Kori looked up her face still stony "Continue,"

Victor sighed "You're not going make this easy for me are you?" her silence answered for her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just...it's hard for me Kor. I know you're growing up and that I should-back off, but you're my little sister and if you ever got hurt I could never forgive myself-," he paused.

"Go on," said Kori her voice and face visibly softer.

"And I have to accept that you don't need me anymore...that someone else can protect you and that...you're growing up. So I'm sorry,"

Kori smiled "Thanks Vic." she said as she hugged her brother "That means a lot to me."

"Hey you're not getting off the hook that easily Little Lady. I want to know how you two met." said Victor.

Kori blushed a bit and began explaining.

Author's note: I know this was short but I promise the next one will be longer!


	6. Ain't crushes cute?

**Chapter 6: Ain't love cute?**

'**Cupid is the best!' my 'niece' Cindy. (We're not really related but she calls me aunty)**

**The stones house... (It's Saturday)**

Kori was in the kitchen her, hair loose, wearing her usual Saturday clothes; a red mid-rift, blue jeans and her signature jewellery (AN: I think you all know what they are by now). She was getting herself a soda when her mobile rang. Surprised, she looked at the caller I.D and smiled. It was Richard. After Victor had apologized to him the two had gotten along well and he had been accepted into their little group. She had also given him her phone number in case he ever needed to call everyone (Kori was very good at organizing get-togethers) or just her.

"Hey Rich what do you need?" She asked using the nickname she had given him the other day.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice,"

Kori felt herself blush "Compliments will get you no where. Now tell me your real reasons."

"Just what I said. I wanted to hear your voice...and possibly ask you a favor."

"Ha knew it!" said Kori with a smirk.

"Your smirking right now aren't you?"

"No not at all."

"You're a horrible liar Kori."

"Fine, what's the favor?"

"I need to go pick up my little sister from the airport, she's come to visit me and I was wondering if you might meet her because she's really curious about you and-,"

"I'll be at your mansion in an hour,"

"Thanks Kori," sighed Richard in relief.

"So why's she so curious about me?"

"Erm-well...Oh I think Bruce is calling me! Bye Kori!" said Richard quickly and hung up.

Kori stared at the phone "Either Bruce actually called him or there's something he's not telling me," she muttered. Then she ran to the garage where her brother was working on his car "Hey Vic I need a favour!"

**Half an hour of explanations and begging later**

"So I just drop you off for your date and then you wax my car for a week?" asked Victor.

"Yeah," agreed Kori "And it is NOT a date!"

"Sure it isn't," drawled Victor.

"Victor! It isn't a date!"

"Right,"

"Vic!"

"Say whatever you want little lady. It's Saturday and he's asking you to go out with him. It. Is. A. Date."

"We're just picking up his little sister!" defended Kori.

"And after that?"

"Shall I call Bee and tell her about your crush?" threatened Kori "Because I will if you don't shut up."

"Shutting up now."

**Wayne Manor**

"Master Richard I believe your date is here," said Alfred looking out the window where Kori was getting out of Victor's car.

"It isn't a date Alfred. She's just coming with me to meet my sister." explained Richard.

"On a Saturday?" asked Alfred raising an eye brow.

"It was a coincidence," shrugged Richard.

"I do not believe in coincidences," stated Alfred.

"Well you should believe in this one,"

"Let me put it this way Master Richard; do you wish it was a date?"

Richard was silent for a moment before mumbling "Yes,"

Alfred smiled "Then go and greet the girl!" and he shooed him out the door.

"Have a good date Richard!" called out Bruce as he went out.

"It is NOT a date!" Richard shouted back. But he smiled as he said it.

Outside he was greeted by a hug from Kori "Hey, it's nice to see you!"

He grinned at her "Nice to see you too,"

"So when's your sister's plane arriving?"

Richard checked his watch "We should be there in time," he said as he unlocked his car and held out a door for her "Coming miss?"

"Drop the chivalry Rich," smiled Kori as she jumped in.

"Whatever you say,"

**Gotham city Airport**

"So when's she coming?" asked Kori as she and Richard waited for his sister.

"Hopefully soon," muttered Richard as he checked his watch for the fifth time.

"I never knew you had a sister," Kori mused to herself "Am I supposed to expect a female you?"

Richard laughed "No. My sister's my complete opposite."

"Good thing too," smirked Kori "I don't think I could handle another Richard,"

"Yeah right. You know you'd like another me."

"I would not,"

"You would too,"

"Would not,"

"Would too,"

"Would not,"

"Would too,"

"Would not,"

"Would too,"

"I would not!"

"You would too!"

An elderly woman who had been watching looked at her husband "Aren't they a cute couple?"

Unfortunately Kori and Richard heard her. The two turned red and stepped away from eachother.

Just then a blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes ran over to them "Richard!" she yelled and tackled him in a hug.

"Hi little sister," Richard grinned down at her.

"She's your sister?" asked Kori in surprise.

"Yeah," said Richard pulling away from his sister "Kori this is my sister Terra,"

Author's note: Le gasp! Richard's sister is Terra! Sacre bleu! I know ya'll are probably saying "What the heck?!" but it's true.


End file.
